


【evanstan】《潜规则》

by sakuya1214



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuya1214/pseuds/sakuya1214
Summary: 架空，总裁ce x 软萌384





	1. Chapter 1

即使现在有人进门，也不会发现有什么不对劲。

商业帝国的唯一掌权人，复联的总裁chris evans一如既往地冷着脸坐在了巨大的办公桌前，那张脸，即使在些微的阳光侧影下，显得如阿波罗一般俊美。但是，所有人都知道，这金发碧眼的，仿佛全美最佳性幻想对象的美妙躯体下，是怎么一颗冰冷的心。

完美主义的帝国霸主，早早就显现出他的铁血手段。而现在，他已经是无人可束缚的雄狮，更没有人敢对他的决定说一句不，因为chris evans，会令你知道，任何反抗，皆是徒劳。

而商业帝国的主人正以极快的速度翻阅完一份文件，标上需要修改的要点后，在签名的瞬间手却抖了一下，evans的s最后一笔在文件上划出长长的一笔。

chris evans顿了一下，合上文件，扔到作废的文件堆上。

他低下头，长长的睫毛在阳光下折射出微微的光晕，好像没有一丝光能照亮那双碧蓝碧蓝的眼眸。

他把手伸向桌下，捏住了一个人的下颌，逼迫他抬起脸来。 即使在黑暗里，也无法磨损他一丝一毫的光彩。

一个棕发的男人，白皙的皮肤上正透着红晕，他的眼睛是灰绿色的，像玻璃珠一样剔透地浸染在泪水之中，让那双本就勾人的眼眸更是动人心魄。

而他的嘴唇——

无时无刻像是在微笑的嘴唇正张开着，含着chris evans的大拇指，像是被什么东西狠狠地反复摩擦过一样，红得快要熟透，一丝唾液顺着嘴角流淌，浸湿了这红唇，让人恨不得要对这嘴唇干点什么更过分的事儿。

chris evans好像在微笑，他的大拇指反复地磨擦着这嘴唇，让它更加红润湿透。他以一种漫不经心的语气淡淡地说：“sebastian，刚刚你的牙齿碰到我了。”

这语气乍一听没什么，但是如果是最深受信任的秘书官在这里，他会知道这是Boss不悦的信号。只是现在的sebastian完全无暇顾及到这微妙的变化。

他只是转过脸，躲开chris的手指，仿佛很委屈地微微撅着嘴，仿佛用了全身力气才能压抑着流泪的冲动。

他倔强地用手背不停擦着嘴唇，他根本没注意到，一直注视着他的chris已微微皱起眉头，眼眸中仿佛在酝酿一场风暴。

“我……不想要这个。”好像斟酌再三才犹犹豫豫地说出来的话，却让chris忍不住发笑。

“不想怎么样？嗯？”chris好像没有生气，甚至还笑着把sebastian从桌子下拉出来，引导地询问他。

sebastian舔了一下嘴唇，好像受到了鼓励，他鼓起勇气直视着包裹在三件套西装下，只有裤链被拉开的男人，似乎真的以为能得到怜悯。

“我不想用性来交易这份合同……我……我家公司的产品真的很好，你能不能再看看……”

话未说完，已经被chris的笑声打断了。

sebastian吃惊地看着一向冰冷的chris evans在那里笑得不可自制，他完全不知道是什么让chris笑成那样。

chris好不容易停了下来，他嘴角带笑，眼神却是如此冰冷。

“我最喜欢你这天真的表情。用刚刚舔过我老二的嘴唇说出这么让人发笑的话来，真是可爱。”

chris的脸色越发阴沉，他直接把已经呆滞了的sebastian推倒在宽阔的办公桌上，逼近他红润的嘴唇，近到皮肤都能感受到对方的呼吸。

“除了你的身体，还有什么值得我签下这份合同？我可不是干慈善的。”

sebastian的呼吸很急促，胸口起伏着，眼泪好像随时要掉下来。

chris最喜欢的就是让他露出这样屈辱，却又努力压抑的表情。

让他哭泣。让他求饶。让他张开双腿呻吟着被操到高潮——

“明白了吗？”chris露出了近乎悲悯的表情，他把手伸向了sebastian的衬衫扣子，一个一个地缓慢解开，露出了底下再无遮掩的皮肤。

而sebastian，他用力闭上了眼睛，泪珠在抖动的睫毛下慢慢流了出来。

但是他没有动。

他躺在办公桌上，等待着这场潜规则。

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

与复联合作是一件让众多公司又爱又恨的事。

因为成功达成合作能让他们获得业界的认可，大笔的进账，履历上值得一提的光辉一页。所以即使复联有着高标准到近乎严苛的要求，也不能阻止他们的前赴后继。

可是，当他们为了这次合作耗尽心血，好不容易说服了多位总监之后，以为与总裁面谈一下，走个过场就能达成合作的时候，他们总会被残酷的现实打击得体无完肤。

巨大的办公桌后，总裁的蓝眼睛像冰一般冷硬。他会勾起一个不带任何感情的微笑，告知你这条路才刚开始。

当然，以上的这些波折，sebastian都没有经历过。

一个辉煌一时的布鲁克林小钢铁厂，早已被时代的洪流所淹没，苟延残喘地通过贷款和低价出售固定资产勉强活着，但是已经到极限了。如果还不能拉到一次大单，今年年底，他们就会被申请破产。

而 sebastian所做的，就是在阁楼上找出那封尘封已久的信，在里面找到那个不知道还有人回复的邮件地址，把自己做的合同发过去。

而出乎意料的是，当天午夜，他就接到了一个陌生号码的电话，对面是一个陌生又熟悉的嗓音，而现在，他接受了这个交易，躺在了chris evans的办公桌上，像一份香艳的午夜“外送”一样。

chris的手指在缓缓解开他的衬衫，让他从锁骨，到胸部，到下腹都完全裸露在这略低的气温中，他的皮肤表面升起了些许鸡皮疙瘩，他在发抖，呼吸急促，不知道在期待还是害怕受伤害。

chris的指甲划过他的乳头边缘，这突如其来的触感让 sebastian全身都僵硬了，乳头也变得半硬。

“你就打算像条死鱼一样躺在这里吗？”chris的呼吸温热，在这仿佛无限温柔的低语中，气息喷洒在 sebastian的耳垂附近，让他全身都一阵热一阵冷地，几乎要痉挛。

“现在是你要求我在合同上签字，为什么还要我服侍你呢？”chris的声音那么温柔，就像对情人的低语，然而话语却像一根刺一样，让 sebastian浑身一震。

“这就是你的诚意？”chris放开了他，坐回他的椅子上，即使皮带解开，也像是帝王一般好整以暇。

“可能你不知道，全美国有多少人排着队求着被我上。如果你就打算这样躺着，像是要被强暴一样，你还是带着你的合同滚回去吧。”

sebastian垂下了睫毛，眼眶红红的，好像要被这话刺死了一般一动不动。

chris突然感觉到一种报复的快感，他压低声音，“只是，这样的话，那个小破厂就要破产了。”

sebastian的睫毛一直在抖，嘴唇微微张开，牙齿不停蹂躏着那可怜的下唇，咬得它通红、湿润。chris回忆着他含着自己阴茎的样子，差点就要把他重新推倒在桌上。

“所以……我……要怎么表达我的……诚意？”

sebastian说话时带着哽咽，鼻音很重，像是花费了所有努力才能说出这话来。

chris既喜欢又讨厌他这表情。

明明是他来哀求自己，却好像被强迫的一样。

他粗暴地解开 sebastian的牛仔裤扣子，拉下裤链，露出下面白色的内裤。

sebastian好像在忍耐一般看着他的动作，没有阻止。

chris抽出他的拆信刀。

他喜欢这刀子，细长而锋利，尤其沾着血的样子分外迷人。

他把刀锋贴近 sebastian的内裤， sebastian立刻受到惊吓一般想往后退，却又被他压住胯骨动弹不得。

“嘘，别动。”

刀刃贴着 sebastian的下腹，插进皮肤与布料之间的空隙，一点一点把这碍眼的布料切开。

“乖，要是动了，切到了其他东西，可怎么办。”

sebastian强自镇定着，大眼睛盯着那把危险的利刃，明明很害怕，明明很屈辱，却又有一种危险的快感在下腹堆积升腾，他的阴茎微微硬起来，顶着chris的刀背。

chris也感觉到了，他微微一笑，把刀直接抽出来扔在了地毯上，动作太快，刀锋刮到了皮肤，留下一道红痕。

“这样你就兴奋了，嗯？”chris的嗓音总是那么性感，他直接用手将被割开的内裤撕开，露出下面半硬的器官。

sebastian觉得很尴尬，他想并起双腿，却又被chris的手按住。

“就这样还不足以让我对你有兴趣。”chris打开抽屉，抽出一个纸盒扔在 sebastian光裸的下腹。

“用这个，插进你自己的身体，然后，看看这表演能让我硬起来不。”

sebastian认得这个盒子，以为已经遗忘的记忆一瞬间在脑海复苏。他颤抖着手指打开那个看起来被保护得很好的纸盒，里面平整地放着一张已经被揉皱的画像和一大把画笔。

sebastian紧咬着下唇，无声地哭泣。

泪水模糊了眼前的一切，包括chris与画像中开心地抱着他大笑的样子相差甚远的冷硬表情。

他不知道该说什么，涌动的悲伤像海啸一样将他淹没，他流着眼泪，抓住了chris放在桌边的食指。

 

-TBC-


End file.
